


If You Were Church

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beat that Summer Heat, Double Penetration, Love Confessions, M/M, Tentacle Dick, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link and Ganon go to Zora's Domain to escape the summer heat.





	If You Were Church

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I just wanna say thank you to the lovely people who left comments on my other fics for this series. If it wasn't for you, I might not have finished this one. And I hope to write more soon. Thank you for reading!

It was the peak of summer, the days long and hot. Link spent most of his time naked and lying on the bed with a folding silk fan. He hated the heat and Ganon could tell. He was use to it from growing up in Gerudo.

 

"We're going on a trip." Link looking up from his place on the bed. "I know just where to go to cool off." He smiled and started packing their bags. Link sat up and signed to him. "Zora's Domain! The water is always cool there." Ganon was grinning. "Come on, help me pack."

 

Link groaned as he stood, folding up his fan. He packed his bag with light fabric clothes as well as any personal belongings. "I know King Doraphain will be pleased to see us and let us stay as long as we like."

 

Before he knew it, he and Ganon were in a carriage on their way to the Zora Domain. Link had always wanted to go but never had a reason to. The trip in the carriage was hot and uncomfortable. Link spent most of it with his head out the window to get some kind of breeze.

 

When they reached the Lanayru Wetlands, they had to get out and travel on foot, the road too narrow and winding for a carriage and horses. Several times they crossed the river on small stone bridges, nothing more then a large, flat rock bridging the two banks.

 

Link stuck close to Ganon, the cool blue stone of the mountains mesmerizing and the air much cooler already. He held his hand firmly, Ganon even picking him up at one point. Link giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I told you it was cooler here." He kissed Link's brow.

 

When they came down the path from Ruto Mountain to the Great Zora Bridge, Zora's Domain came into view and Link was in awe. Ganon chuckled and pulled him along by the hand. there was water everywhere and the air was so cool. They were greeted by Prince Sidon who had a welcoming smile on his face. "Your Majesty!" He bowed to Ganon. "And Link! I'm so happy to meet you!" He shook Link's hand, making all of him shake. "Welcome to Zora's Domain! I'm so pleased that you're here, I hope you enjoy your stay." He led them deeper into the domain. "Let me show you to your room."

 

Sidon led them through the domain. Link didn't think he'd be able to find anything, everything looked the same. The double doors to their room was beautiful carved and opened up to a large room. The far windows overlooked the water below and there was a large bed to the left as well as other furnishing. Everything was made out of the same blue stone and it glittered in the light. "There's a bed here since you don't sleep in the water." Sidon explained.

 

"Thank you Sidon, it's beautiful." Ganon clapped his shoulder.

 

"I'll let you two unpack, someone will come to get you for dinner." Sidon left, closing the doors. Link went to the window and looked down, Ganon coming up behind him, hugging him tight.

 

"Do you like it?" Link nodded and smiled up at him. "I'm glad. I think we should forgo the unpacking for now, I have something else in mind." He smirked and dragged Link over to the plush bed. They made quick work of their clothes and Ganon sank into him, his cock throbbing. Link moaned beautifully and Ganon bit down on his shoulder.

 

When someone came to collect them, they had both bathed and dressed in nice clothes. Link was sporting several bruises on his neck and shoulder and he squirmed as he walked, a glass plug filling him up.

 

Ganon walked with his hand on the small of Link's back, Link taking in the scenery. The dining hall had a long table in the middle and trays of food along the walls. Link had never seen food served this way before. Sidon walked over. "I hope you're hungry." He grinned and showed them what to do.

 

Link piled his plate with food and sat down next to Ganon near the head of the table. Sidon was on Ganon's other side. He squirmed in his seat but months of this plus all his training had taught him to ignore it. He wanted to enjoy his meal.

 

And enjoy he did. He listened to the conversations around him, mostly to Ganon and Sidon. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your little get together Ganon but I'd very much like to go next time."

 

"It's alright my friend, there's always next time." Ganon smiled and patted Sidon's shoulder. Link stood to get seconds, thinking on one of the conversations he and Ganon had on their trip here. He had asked Link if he would like to spend time with Sidon, with or without Ganon there. Link was eager to meet the Zora prince and said he'd give consent once they met and Link had decided if he would want to.

 

He returned to the table and touched Ganon's arm to get his attention. _I've decide, I give my consent to spend time with Sidon, if he's willing._

 

Ganon beamed and nodded. "I'll let him know after dinner." He kissed Link's head and returned to his meal. Link couldn't wait. After dinner he walked with Ganon back to their room. "Sidon is excited to spend time with us. he's free tomorrow." Link nodded, eager for the next day to start.

 

When they reached their room, Ganon started filling the bath with warm water. Link smiled and undressed, Ganon removing his plug for him. Link got in the water and leaned on the side to watch Ganon undress. HE chuckled. "Why do you like to watch me?"

 

_Because you're beautiful._

 

Ganon blushed and folded his shirt. "You really think so?" Link nodded. "You're even more beautiful."

 

Link shook his head no. _Not like you. There are hundreds of Hylians who look like me._

 

"No." Ganon walked over and got into the water. He cradled Link against his chest. "You are like no one else. You are one of a kind." Link blushed bright red and tried to hide his face in Ganon's chest but he cupped his cheek, stopping him. "I'm serious. You're special to me, I don't know what I'd do if you decided to leave."

 

_But I can't leave, I'm just a whore._

 

"No you're not. I never saw you as a whore. I... I'm in love with you Link." He whispered. Ganon had a look in his eyes, like he was scared Link wouldn't feel the same way about him. Oh, how wrong he was.

 

_I love you too._

 

Ganon kissed him passionately, a few tears escaping. Link wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed against him. He was so happy.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Link woke slowly to watery light filtering into the room. He blinked a few times and looked around. Ganon was lying on his back, cradling Link against his chest. He watched him sleep for a moment and noted the soreness in his body. They had spent many hours exploring each other's bodies like it was the first time. In many ways it was, now that Link wasn't just some permanent whore for Ganon. They were in love, they were _lovers_. He blushed at the thought. Ganon had mumbled a few words after they had finally finished, the only one sticking was consort. Link didn't really know what that meant but he knew it was big and important for him. He had to asked Ganon about that later, but for now he wanted to sleep some more.

 

He woke again when Ganon stirred. Link looked up at him as he stretched, smiling softly. Ganon leaned down to kiss him softly. "Good morning, my love." Link warmed at hearing that word. "How did you sleep? Are you hungry, we can have breakfast in bed." Link nodded and Ganon stood to ask someone if they could have breakfast sent up. Link curled up with his pillow, trying to decide how to breach the question. Ganon came back and snuggled up to him. "Link, now that things have changed, I understand if you no longer wish to have sex with others. I would never ask it of you, you're precious to me and if-" Link put his hand to Ganon's lips.

 

_I enjoy our time with friends, I wouldn't change that. I know you like it, seeing me with others and I was trained to be good at this._

 

"Being trained and actually enjoying it is two different things."

 

_I know, my love. I do enjoy it. I wouldn't have went into this life if I didn't._

 

"Are you sure?" He nodded, smiling softly. "Alright." Shortly after, breakfast arrived. They settled back with the tray, Link eating happily. He was looking forward to today. When they finished, Ganon stood and pulled on some pants. "I'm going to go get Sidon, you stay there." Link giggled and nodded.

 

When Ganon returned with Sidon, Link sat up and gave a shy wave to the prince. Sidon smiled back, his sharp teeth on display. Ganon sat on the bed next to Link, patting the spot next to him for Sidon to sit. Link crawled over to him and knelt by his side, kissing him softly. Sidon gasped but easily kissed him back, one of his hands gripping Link's hips tightly. Link was naked and his growing erection on display for everyone. Ganon sat back to watch, a smile on his lips.

 

Sidon's other hand pressed against Link's back as they kissed, guiding him to lie down. Link naturally spread his legs for him, smiling sweetly up at him. Sidon licked his lips, a thumb running over one of Link's nipples. He moaned softly and arched his back, pushing his chest into Sidon's hand. The prince blushed and placed both hands on Link's chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers. He whined and squirmed under his, his cock achingly hard and his hole clenching around nothing.

 

Sidon leaned down to lave his tongue over his pert nipples, drawing a low moan from him. Careful of his teeth, he sucked on a nipple hard, making Link cry out in pleasure. He moved to the other one, drawing out another cry. Sidon's cocks were starting to peek out of his genital slit and he hummed. Link reached down to tease his slit with his fingers, urging his cocks to come out fully. They writhed and twisted around Link's hand, making them both moan. The core of them were hard with arousal but they were still tentacle like. Link spread his legs more for him, begging Sidon to fuck him.

 

Sidon took one of his cocks in hand and lined himself up, the tapered end slipping inside Link's tight hole with ease. Link moaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Sidon shifted closer, his cock slipping in more. He stopped when the thickest part of his cock reached his hole. Link whine and rolled his hips. Only a few inches were inside him and it wasn't enough. Sidon slowly pushed into him more and groaned, Link whining as his thick cock stretched his open. Once Sidon was fully inside him, he thrusted slow, his cock writhing inside him. Link cried out and arched his back, gripping at the sheets on the bed. Sidon was slow and careful, not wanting to hurt him.

 

"Link can take much more than that. You can be rougher with him."

 

"Are you sure?" Link nodded and sighed 'please' over and over until Sidon thrusted into him hard, making them both moan. He started to pound into Link, making the bed rock slightly. Link felt so full, he never wanted it to stop. He wanted more and signed as much to Ganon.

 

"He can take both of them."

 

"Wh-what?" Sidon stared at Ganon as he panted softly.

 

"He asked for more." Sidon nodded and pulled out almost completely, taking his second cock and lined it up before slowly pushing in. Link shouted at the stretch, bucking his hips to get Sidon to move faster. Both cock in his ass, side by side had him stretched open so wide. HE could feel both of them twisting and squirming inside him. Sidon had stilled once they were both in, panting from the pressure. Link moaned as his cocks pressed against his prostate and throbbed inside him. He squeezed Sidon's wrist to let him know he was okay.

 

Once he was ready, Sidon thrusted hard and fast, pounding into Link. He grunted with the effort, Link's hole was so tight and hot, he didn't know how long he'd last. Link screamed and clenched down on him, looking down at where they were joined to see Sidon's writhing tentacle cocks pressing against his stomach and making it bulge. Link moaned and arched his back as Sidon fucked his hard.

 

It wasn't long before Sidon came inside him. They both moaned and Sidon slowed down but he didn't stop. He wasn't done. He picked up speed and continued to fuck Link, turning him over to get a new angle. Link cried out as his cocks hit his prostate with every thrust, making him come hard. He came again right away as Sidon continued to use his body.

 

Sidon had come four times before finally stopping. He slowly pulled out and lied next to Link. Link flopped over onto his side, exhausted. Ganon moved closer to kiss his head and rub his side. "You did so well, my love." Sidon looked up at that. "Rest now." Link nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off.


End file.
